weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Concert History
This is a whole page of every one of "Weird Al" Yankovic's concerts he has ever played! 2007/08 Concert Tour *Polkarama! *Canadian Idiot *Close But No Cigar *Bob (alternate: Why Does This Always Happen To Me?) *It's All About The Pentiums *You're Pitiful *Wanna B Ur Lovr *Medley: Couch Potato, Do I Creep You Out, I'm In Luv Wit Da Skipper, Headline News (2007 only), Confessions Part III, A Complicated Song, EBay, Bedrock Anthem, Ode To A Superhero, Pretty Fly For A Rabbi, Trapped In The Drive-Thru, Gump, Eat It *I'll Sue Ya *The Saga Begins *Yoda *Smells Like Nirvana *Pretty Fly For A Rabbi, My Bologna, Gump, Eat It *Smells Like Nirvana *Amish Paradise *Couch Potato *Fat *The Saga Begins *Yoda 1999/2000 Concert Touring With Scissors (Summer/Fall) *Gump *Polka Power! *Jerry Springer *My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder *The Night Santa Went Crazy (Extra Gory Version) *Dare To Be Stupid *It's All About The Pentiums *Germs *One More Minute *Like A Surgeon ("Truth or Dare" version) *Medley: Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies, Fast Food (Thank U), Addicted To Spuds, Free Delivery (My Heart Will Go On), Laundry Day, Pretty Fly For A Rabbi, Another One Rides The Bus, I Love Rocky Road, Achy Breaky Song, Jurassic Park, Grapefruit Diet, I Lost On Jeopardy, Eat It *Smells Like Nirvana *Bedrock Anthem *Amish Paradise *Fat *The Saga Begins *Yoda 1996/97 Concert The Bad Hair Tour (Summer) *Since You've Been Gone *Gump *The Alternative Polka *One More Minute *Like A Surgeon (Truth or Dare version) *Melanie *Headline News *Theme From Home Improvement *Biggest Ball Of Twine In Minnesota *Jurassic Park *Medley: Laundry Day, Chicken Pot Pie, Spam, My Bologna, Alimony, Syndicated Inc., Another One Rides The Bus, Gee I'm A Nerd, Achy Breaky Song, Phony Calls, Cavity Search, Green Eggs & Ham, Eat It *Smells Like Nirvana *Bedrock Anthem *Amish Paradise *Fat *Yoda 1995 Concert The Al-Can Tour (Winter) *Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies *Lasagna *Bohemian Polka *One More Minute *Like A Surgeon (Truth or Dare version) *Since You've Been Gone *Headline News *Generic Blues *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, I Love Rocky Road, Chicken Pot Pie, The White Stuff, Spam, My Bologna, Taco Grande, Addicted To Spuds, Green Eggs And Ham, Livin' In The Fridge, Eat It *Jurassic Park *You Don't Love Me Anymore *Achy Breaky Song *Smells Like Nirvana *Bedrock Anthem *Fat *Yoda 1994 Concert Kenai Central High School, Kenai AK, May 4 *Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies *Lasagna *Bohemian Polka *One More Minute *Like A Surgeon (Truth Or Dare version) *Frank's 2000" TV *Livin' In The Fridge *Generic Blues *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, I Love Rocky Road, Chicken Pot Pie, The White Stuff, Spam, My Bologna, Taco Grande, Addicted To Spuds, Green Eggs & Ham, Eat It *Jurassic Park *You Don't Love Me Anymore *Achy Breaky Song *Smells Like Nirvana *Bedrock Anthem *Fat *Yoda 1992 Concert The Tour (Summer) *Addicted To Spuds *Polka Your Eyes Out *One More Minute *Taco Grande *Lasagna *Like A Surgeon *Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies *Dog Eat Dog *You Don't Love Me Anymore *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, I Love Rocky Road, Chicken Pot Pie, The White Stuff, Snack All Night, Spam, My Bologna, Whole Lotta Lunch, Eat It *I Lost On Jeopardy *I Can't Watch This *Living With A Hernia *Smells Like Nirvana *Fat *Yoda 1990 Concert Just For Laughs Comedy Festival, Montreal Canada, July 18 *Addicted To Spuds *One More Minute *The Biggest Ball of Twine In Minnesota *Good Old Days *Lasagna 1987 Concert Opening for (Summer) *Like A Surgeon *I Lost On Jeopardy *Polka Party! *Dare To Be Stupid *Yoda *Addicted To Spuds *One More Minute *Dog Eat Dog *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, I Love Rocky Road, Spameater, Feel Like Throwing Up, Avocado, My Bologna, Whole Lotta Lunch, Eat It *Living With A Hernia 1985 Concert The Stupid Tour (Summer) *I Lost On Jeopardy *Hooked On Polkas *Dare To Be Stupid *The Brady Bunch *Gonna Buy Me A Condo *Slime Creatures From Outer Space *King Of Suede *Mr. Popeil *I Want A New Duck *Buckingham Blues *One More Minute *Food Medley: Moldy Now, Doctor Doctor, Make Me Steak #3, Burger King, Don't You Forget About Meat, Girls Just Want To Have Lunch, Theme From Rocky XIII, I Love Rocky Road, Spameater, Feel Like Throwing Up, Avocado, Whole Lotta Lunch, My Bologna *Eat It *Like A Surgeon *Yoda 1984 Concert Tour Of The Universe (Summer) *The Brady Bunch *Buckingham Blues *Polkas On 45 *I Lost On Jeopardy *Gonna Buy Me A Condo *Yoda *Stop Draggin' My Car Around *Midnight Star *Mr. Popeil *King Of Suede *Nature Trail To Hell *It's Still Billy Joel To Me *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, Flatbush Avenue, Spameater, Feel Like Throwing Up, Avocado, Sometimes You Feel Like A Nut, Take The L Out Of Liver, Fatter, My Bologna, Whole Lotta Lunch, We Got The Beef *Eat It *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *Another One Rides The Bus *I Love Rocky Road 1983 Concerts The Bottom Line, New York NY, July 28 (with Dr. Demento) *It's Still Billy Joel To Me *Happy Birthday *Yoda *Polkas On 45 (Extended Version) *Buckingham Blues *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *Food Medley: Theme From Rocky XIII, Flatbush Avenue, Eat It, Spameater, Feel Like Throwing Up, Avocado, Fatter, Whole Lotta Lunch, We Got The Beef, My Bologna *I Love Rocky Road *Another One Rides The Bus Toad's Place, New Haven CT, May 24, during the first tour (with Dr. Demento) 1st set: *Yoda *Happy Birthday *Stop Draggin' My Car Around *Buckingham Blues *Gotta Boogie *My Bologna *Another One Rides The Bus 2nd set: *It's Still Billy Joel To Me *Theme From Rocky XIII *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *Food Medley: Eat It, Spameater, Feel Like Throwing Up, Avocado, Take Me To The Liver, Fatter, Whole Lotta Lunch, We Got The Beef *Pacman *I'm Stupid Blues *I Love Rocky Road 1982 Concert Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica CA, April 9 *It's Still Billy Joel To Me *I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead *Yoda *Food Medley: Feel Like Throwing Up, House Of The Sesame Seed Bun, Avocado, Take Me To The Liver, Fatter *Gotta Boogie *Polka Medley: , , Sex Junkie, , , , , *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *I'm Stupid Blues *My Bologna *Happy Birthday *Another One Rides The Bus *I Love Rocky Road 1981 Concerts Knott's Berry Farm, Buena Park CA, November 1 (with Dr. Demento) (Note: For many of the concert dates through early 1984, Al was the "special musical guest" in Dr. Demento's live stage show; Al played two short sets within the show) 1st set: *Happy Birthday *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *I'm Stupid Blues *Yoda 2nd set: *My Bologna *You Light Up My Life *It's Still Billy Joel To Me *12th Street Rag *Gotta Boogie *Stop Draggin' My Car Around *Another One Rides The Bus *Shaving Cream (with Dr. Demento) Knott's Berry Farm, Buena Park CA, June 12 (3 shows) 1st show: *My Bologna *Mr.Frump In The Iron Lung *Yoda *Gotta Boogie *Another One Rides The Bus 2nd show: *Happy Birthday *Orgy On My Own *Medley: Beverly Hillbillies/Miss You, Feel Like Throwing Up, More Than A Filling, Take Me To The Liver, Fatter *Dueling Accordions *It's Still Billy Joel To Me 3rd show: *My Bologna *12th Street Rag *I'm Stupid Blues *If I Could Make Love To A Bottle *You Light Up My Life (punk version) *Yoda *Another One Rides The Bus